


TAKING OVER ME | MOTZU

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "Stop taking over me!"No pleads or screams could save Momo, she had gotten herself in this mess because of her naivety. No matter what she did, she could never get away. It was her destiny. Being trapped.





	1. TAKING OVER ME

White.

That was everything Momo could see, back resting on a small and old mattress thrown on the floor.

Silence.

That was everything she could hear most of the times, apart from the loud grumbling of her stomach or faint whispers at the back of her head.

"You don't remember me, but I remember you," her raspy voice stuck in her dry throat, barely audible to herself "I lie awake and try not to think of you."

She didn't know how long she was there, dealing with all the anger and pain alone. It felt like years and years had passed, like she has been dead for so long.

But she wasn't, Momo wasn't dead.

"But who can decide what they dream?" she hadn't eaten since the night she was throw in there, crying and screaming at _her _to let her go "And dream I do."

Her stomach grumbled loudly and she clutched it, inhaling through her nose and wincing. Her body hurt no matter what she did and she didn't know why. The scars should've faded by now.

"I believe in you," Momo sat up, nails tracing the outlines of the threads used to sew the the worn off mattress "I'd give up everything just to find you."

She might've gotten crazy, she was aware the one and only person she fights to stay alive for won't be hearing her words. She never did anyway.

Tzuyu never listened to Momo.

"I have to be with you to live, to breathe," her nails dug into the mattress in distress as she sighed "You're taking over me."

Momo had met her in a club one of the few times she had decided to get out of the house. The woman's breathtaking beauty and the way she intimidated her ever so slightly with just a look, had Momo standing up from her seat and leaving her friends to join the tall beauty by the bar.

"Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?" she pushed herself off the mattress and stumbled forward, falling on the floor "You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand."

With just a loud wheeze as she laughed, Momo had sparked a fire within the younger. It hit off pretty quickly between them, they chatted all night and later crashed at Momo's place, sleeping next to each other while Tzuyu gently held her hand under the covers.

"I knew you loved me then." all she wanted was to be heard, taken out of the room she was in.

The voices in her head were getting louder.

"I believe in you," her weak arms used the white wall for support as she stood up, walking further into the room "I'd give up everything just to find you."

Momo didn't know she was a wolf, Tzuyu had never shown that side of her. And the older didn't think more of her obsession of marking her during their intimate time. She thought Tzuyu was probably into it. Besides, it felt great being owned.

"I have to be with you to live, to breathe," her voice too got louder it attempts of concealing the ringing inside her head "You're taking over me."

They had fun, going on dates only during day time because the younger had a reputation to maintain. She had never explained what it meant and why she would leave so late at night, causing Momo to unconsciously reach out to the empty side of the bed when she woke up. And as many times as the older asked her to stay so they could have breakfast together, she nodded, a silent growl sounding from her chest before she snuck away once she fell asleep.

"I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough," she stood across of the mirror on the wall, not paying attention to the dark bags under her eyes or her swollen and dry lips, the smudged red lipstick, the messy jet black hair and half lidded eyelids or the paleness that replaced the color on her face. Momo could only see Tzuyu, her round eyes and soft gaze that turned wild and could barely be recognized that night "So many things inside that are just like you, are taking over."

She could never wipe that night off her memory and the way Tzuyu hollered at her, screaming she was owned and not allowed being around other wolves. Momo didn't know her new co-worker was a wolf nor that when she touched her hands and back, reaching downwards, she was trying to mark her. Get her scent all over her body. She didn't know it would affect and anger Tzuyu so much, who tossed her across the room and against the wall of her bedroom.

"I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you," she wanted her back, Momo wanted Tzuyu back "I have to be with you to live, to breathe, you're taking over me."

Momo could feel Tzuyu's long nails against her skin when she turned into a wolf all over again, the unbelievable force which with she held her by the neck and started marking her from head to toe. She could feel those strong arms carrying her when she passed out, the wind hitting against her face as Tzuyu ran at the speed of light to somewhere, the silent growl usually erupting from within her when she was angry, turning so loud the whole world could hear.

"You're taking over me." Momo breathed out.

The voices inside her head turned into Tzuyu's, screaming at her louder and louder.

Momo took a step back, her own hands moving to her chest as she beat on it. She couldn't be inside this room anymore. She couldn't be away from Tzuyu for any longer. The older needed the voices to stop and the room to quit spinning, it's blinding white walls closing in on her.

"You're taking over me!" shouted the woman, falling on her knees as she wailed and banged with shaky fists on the floor.

Momo could still remember the look on Tzuyu's face when she threw her in this very room, lips curving into a large smirk before she closed the door to never open it again. Tzuyu was nowhere to be found and Momo had to sit in there and scream until her lungs gave out every day in hopes of her returning and taking her back. She would do everything as long as she could have Tzuyu.

Her firsts started bleeding, the bruising on her knuckles and the jolt of pain that shot through her body didn't stop her. She kept on banging and crying, letting all the ugly tears she had been holding back for who knows how long and kept repeating _her_ name, pleading for her voice to get out of her head.

"Stop taking over me!" she slouched over, the weeping subsisting as she panted.

The voices had stopped, there was silence once again.

And the door opened.


	2. GROWL (+17)

A pair of hands grabbed Momo by the shoulder, pulling her from the ground with a loud growl.

Momo could feel the muscles, the strength put into such small motion until she found herself over someone's shoulder. She couldn't recognize the smell, but the way they held her felt somewhat familiar. Especially when a hand came to pat her back.

_"I can't believe you did this!" the woman had never seen someone __this_ _angry, fists clutching and teeth grinding down onto_ _each__ other._

_"D-Did what?" Momo whined __when__ she was pushed __against_ _the wall, legs going weak_ _when__ meeting __her__ gaze._

_The woman chuckled lowly, brows furrowed so much her eyes dissapeared behind them. She was overflowing with strength, power. There was a full moon tonight._

_"You're reeking of someone's else scent," Tzuyu whispered to Momo's ear "Good girls don't let __other__ wolves_ _touch__ them."_

_Momo shook when Tzuyu pressed _ _her_ _ hand to her throat, fingers pushing into the skin of it's base before she wrapped her palm around it. _

_"I-" Momo gasped as the younger choked her, feeling lightheaded and like Tzuyu was sucking all of the _ _oxygen_ _ from_ _ her lungs._

_The brunette laughed, letting her breathe before _ _grabbing_ _ her wrists to pin on top of her head. _

_"Let's mark you up, shall we?" white pearls bit onto Momo's earlobe, thin lips attacking that spot behind her ear that had the older going crazy "I have _ _to_ _ show them that you're mine."_

_Tzuyu let Momo's hand go, smiling _ _when_ _ the woman didn't try go _ _push_ _ her away and only moaned when she moved to kiss down her neck and chest. Tzuyu had to cover _ _every_ _ little spot on Momo, she had to leave her _ _scent_ _ everywhere so any wolf would know who she belonged to._

"_Please." the raven head whispered, fingers pushing into the scalp of Tzuyu's __head__._

_A growl of satisfaction spilled from Tzuyu's lips who pulled away, throwing Momo's shirt over her head in a heartbeat. With hooded eyes, she looked up at the woman, licking her lips before she bit on her bra and pulled it down her chest._

_"Please what?" _ _the_ _ brunette breathed over the skin of Momo's breasts, the pair of thin lips kissing and leaving marks all over it._

_"Just," Momo moaned as she pulled on Tzuyu's hair "Move lower."_

_Laughing, the younger raised her head to meet Momo's eyes again. She felt her animal form taking over, the power deep within her was about to break free._

_"Shut the fuck up!" the slap echoed through the room as Tzuyu stumbled back, slouching and gripping at her stomach. The growls she had tried to push back were now getting louder and she screamed, body quavering as she changed forms._

_Momo gasped, but the burning feeling in between her legs was only getting stronger. It was suddenly becoming unbearable. Especially when Tzuyu's lips moved lower and lower, kissing and biting all over her stomach, her tongue coming to soothe the stinging her teeth_ _ left._

_"Will you ever do this again, Momo?" Tzuyu cooed, hot breath fanning over the spot Momo needed her the most._

_"I won't, I really won't," the older cried as she tried to push Tzuyu's head towards her "Please, keep going. Please."_

_It wasn't a lie Tzuyu wanted __it__ too. Her mouth watered at the thought of __marking__ her partner_ _so __much__ that everyone could smell her scent from miles away. She __was__ desperate to feel the __older's __skin__ against her own, hold down her hips as she cried. Tzuyu loved this, she loved driving Momo crazy. She loved watching her trying to keep her voice down, pushing the tears that threaded to spill from her eyes back in. There wasn't a better feeling, nothing better than Momo's shaky __hands_ _trying__ to push __her__ away after her fourth climax, when she was so overstimulated and overwhelmed she passed out. _

_"You're mine," Tzuyu's long nails dipped into the fair flesh of her hips, breaking the skin there as she marked her everywhere "Mine, mine, mine."_

Momo was finally outside of the white room and in a dark hallway, the person tightly holding her over their shoulder hurrying to somewhere. They were quiet, didn't talk at all. The only thing the raven head could make out was heavy breathing, the sound of air going in and out of their flared nostrils and her own heart beating loudly.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked in a shaky, raspy voice. Momo could barely talk, she didn't have the strength to open her eyes.

She didn't expect the person carrying her to talk, she didn't even know why she asked. Momo wasn't sure of anything at this point. It might as well be fake, all of this. Her getting out of that room, feeling the air softly blow on her face, the moonlight illuminating even behind her closed eyelids.

"Do you trust me?" a voice spoke and the blood in Momo's veins froze.


	3. TRUST ME

Momo whined, eyes shut closed even when her feet landed on the ground. The woman lost balance and fell on her knees, being too weak to even stand. Suddenly, she didn't like being outside, the cold was stinging, her cheeks were red and her knees bleeding as the delicate skin scrapped against the marbles and dirt when she fell down. Momo was used to the nothingness of her big, white room.

"Do you trust me?" the voice spoke again, lower now and a hand reached out to pull Momo back up.

There was silence, the heavy breathing of the creature that carried her had died down too and Momo was tempted to open her eyes. The tiredness was still there yet her curiosity and fear were stronger, she couldn't fall asleep, not without finding out where in the hell she has being kept for so long.

"Momo," it sounded familiar, the way her name was being called out "I said, do you trust me?"

And the woman hesitantly nodded, covering her face with her hands. She didn't know if she was allowed to look or speak, usually Tzuyu had rules for her to follow and now that she wasn't there Momo didn't know what to do.

"Use your words, honey," the voice sounded next to her ear, hot breath fanning the side of Momo's face "You're _allowed to_."

Whimpering when a pair of big hands gripped her waist, Momo mumbled a faint yes and pushed her back against the front of the person holding her. She was afraid the voices might come back soon or that Tzuyu would be mad if she didn't find her in the room.

"Open your eyes, Momorin'," whispered the creature, it's voice turning softer as a low growl sounded yet quickly faded, big hands turning into smaller and more feminine "Tonight is a beautiful night."

It was an order, Momo had to comply. It was in her nature to take orders, she liked watching the orderer smirking every time she did so. That's why she didn't hesitate to move her hands away from her face, force her heavy eyes open and wince at the intensity of the moonlight.

"See? A full moon, the perfect night." the voice of a woman spoke as Momo took around her surroundings, the deserted forest and the illuminating full moon.

The nature looked so beautiful, it's felt as if the world had completely changed since the time Momo was captured. Or maybe, she viewed it differently this time, after hearing the angelic voice speak to her ear. She had actually paid attention to the way the crickets sounded this time, the way the crystal waters of the river sucked in the rays of moonlight or the sound of owls on the trees. For the first time in her life, Momo was not distracted by the people around her, she didn't care what they thought anymore. The need to constantly satisfy them had vanished.

"Tonight will be the best of your lifetime," a pair of hands held Momo's, the face of the familiar woman coming into her field of vision and blocking the view of the river "Tonight is the night the whole world will know your name, know you're mine."

Momo breathed out, eyes closing when a pair of lips attacked her neck. She had felt it again and again and again, but could never get tired of it. Even if she were to get locked into another room for until the world ended she wouldn't mind, as long as she felt _her _lips on her skin.

"You'll be my queen," _she_ whispered, "The queen of my kingdom. Of my pack. My everything."

Momo didn't need the validation of others. She had _hers. _She had Tzuyu.


End file.
